Another Morgana Controlled Invasion
by Ace x Girl x Called x Ace XD
Summary: Morgana has taken Camelot. Again. Arthur is forced to flee. Again. Knights have been captured. Again. However, it wasn't just knights that were captured this time - so was Merlin... Again? ON PAUSE
1. The Start

**Hey guys so sorry still about my Torchwood story. I will make more! This is set after 5x11 but before 5x12. Please note if you haven't read 'Author's Note' in 2 problems 2 solutions then I have a few excuses :**

_**Agravaine is alive because Morgana resurrected him**_

_**Lancelot is alive because his shade saw sense**_

_**Lancelot has not been killed by Arthur because they found out it was an enchantment by Morgana**_

_**Don't know about Elyan just make his excuse up.**_

_****_**Here's a note to Cancer the crab twin and Cherrybuns10 : HI! :P Sorry just saying hi to 2 of my school mates on here who love reading my stories!**

**Anyway let's begin! :**

* * *

Arthur was lying down. Trying desperately to get to sleep. But he couldn't get the events of the day out of his head. He felt so guilty. acutely listening to that toad of a servant...

* * *

_3 hours ago_

___"Look Arthur just go!" _

_"Merlin I'm not leaving you be-"_

_"Just go!"_

* * *

Arthur groaned. The flashes of the earlier part of the day came to him as nightmares. But they weren't. The young king still wasn't asleep. He dread to think what happened to them. All 4 of them. After they fled he noticed 3 of his most loyal, bravest and favorite knights had stayed with Merlin to try and make the distraction his man-servant created as long as possible. He hoped they were alright as well. They were all worried about them. Him, Gwen, Gaius, Elyan and Percival couldn't stop thinking about it.

_They must have thought themselves to sleep _Arthur thought.

He was glad to know some knights and citizens had escaped. He wasn't to concerned about that - he knew the knights would look after his people. Well at least some of them. Morgana can't rule without no people to obey. He thought about those unlucky families who never made it out in time. Ahh families. Half of his family had tried to kill him. Most of that revolved around the fact they wanted the throne or they wanted revenge for his Mother's (Queen Ygraine's) death. They weren't the only wants who wanted to kill him. Oh no. There were thousands more.

Arthur had a quite, mental laugh to himself when he remembered all the sorcerers who wanted to cause his father pain in return for the heart-ache they experienced in the Great Purge. From Mary Collins and Nimueh to (The currupted) Morgana and Kara he sure had a lot of attempts on his life because of his father's actions... and also his.

Then the king's mind turned to all those people - some he'd never met! - who had sacrificed so much to let him live. Mistake. He then thought about the one person who had saved him the most, the one who was always by his side but wasn't any more. Merlin.

His mind delved into it's previous thoughts - How was Merlin? How was Gwaine? How was Leon? And how was Lancelot? He felt guilt strike his heart and anger take over and rule his mind. He couldn't stop anger at himself overwhelm him...

'SNAP!' A twig broke behind him and he immedatly drawn his sword. He stood up, preparing himself for battle when he saw a sihlotte figure emerge from the trees. He was bloodied and brusied not to mention his arm was soaked in blood were he was griping it tightly. Worry grew over Arthur's face as he realised who it was...

"Lancelot?"

* * *

**Yes! I know I'm sorry! Not much of a cliff-hanger but I promise I'll get one in soon! stay tuned to find out where Leon, Gwaine and Merlin are and I PROMISE we will see a drunk Gwaine next time! **

**Thanks for reading guys and new virtual laptops and TV's for anyone who reviews :) **

**:) Ace (Alice)**


	2. Sir Drunk of Ale - Sir Gwaine of Camelot

**Hey guys! I just checked my Hotmail and was stunned by how many followers and reviews I had a note about so thanks SO much! This has (Well not any more) only one chapter and it was already MORE successful than my Torchwood fic : 2 problems 2 solutions (Still so sorry about that!). **

**Any way like I promised new virtual laptops and TV's for Redwolf7, Readernurse and Fletty - Thanks for the reviews! Also just to let you know Fletty I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar school's driving me insane with my SATS coming up so I have to write this in my spare time and even sneak my writing book out during break! So that's why my spelling and grammar is bad Just to let all of you others know too! Anyways lets begin!**

* * *

_"Lancelot?" _Arthur asked thinking his eyes deceived him.

"Morgana - Merlin -Leon - Gwaine - ale" That's all Arthur caught due to his friend talking quickly but taking big breaths. Arthur had a mental chuckle to hear Gwaine and ale in the same sentence once again. Gwaine was drunk when he left them. Arthur still had no idea why he did that - and he was still angry he done it.

Arthur's mind suddenly flicked back to his friend, not Gwaine and ale - he had another silent laugh. Lancelot was dishevelled. A total state. The king turned his attention to the small,shallow wound on his most noble knight's left arm. He woke Gaius - knowing Gwen's soon to be reaction when she saw her friend's and former crush's figure. He knew for now this was the best he could do for his knight until they arrive in Ealdor.

* * *

Approximately an hour later they were all up. They needed to know why he was alone. Where was Merlin? Where was Gwaine? And where was Leon? Elyan finally plucked up the courage to ask the thing on everyone's mind:

"Where's the others?"

Lancelot didn't reply for at least 5 minutes:

"Morgana captured them. Last I saw of them they were still fighting" Lancelot store into space for a while until a question brought him back to reality:

"Sorry can I just ask is Gwaine still drunk?" Everyone looked at Arthur seeming annoyed but Lancelot answered the question :

"Yes he is. I'm still amazed he could register what was going on... even while singing."Arthur and Percival couldn't help but sniggering Gwaine's singing is like torture.

"How did you escape?" Gwen quizzed watching Lancelot sigh.

"Merlin managed to create a distraction... just long anuff to give me time to escape" The knight explained.

Of course he wasn't going to tell Arthur and the gang Merlin used magic to save him - No chance! Only Gaius knew what he ment by the key words 'Merlin, distraction' and Lancelot was pretty certain Leon never saw him use magic - Gwaine would probably be too drunk to remember.

* * *

Magic was pleased. Pleased to know his friends were safe. Despite the fact that Leon and Gwaine had been captured (he should know he was in the same cell) but he secretly vowed to himself he _**WOULD**_ get them out - Presumably before Gwaine starts singing **_AGAIN!_** Merlin just wished for morning to come so Gwaine would stop singing yet even then he would be condemned to a prison sentence of mindless chatter AND now complaining - he would be wishing for more ale. Then it would get dangerous day by day from talking to shouting and shouting to singing (and that's how you lose almost all your sanity in one day with Sir Gwaine!)

"_OOH! WHAT DO YOU DO WITH A DRUNKEN KNIGHT? WHAT DO YOU DO WITH A DRUNKEN KNIGHT? WHAT DO YOU DO WITH A DRUNKEN KNIGHT? HIDE HIM FROM THE ROYAL PRATNESS!_" Gwaine chanted. He would have danced if it wasn't for him feeling so sick.

'Oh god he's singing!' Merlin thought

"Your rubbing off on him" Leon whispered to Merlin referring to 'Royal pratness'. Merlin laughed in return putting his fingers in his ears waiting for the long night a head.

Luckily, it wasn't that long since Gwaine was singing so loud Morgana sent Mordred to deal with the noise:

"ѕℓαєραи ραєт ∂αєg ιѕ fυℓ∂σи " Mordred said as his eyes lit molten gold and Gwaine immediately fell asleep Merlin and Leon breathed a sigh of relief and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

Gwaine woke originally at dawn but fell back asleep after feeling terribly sick he then eventually woke to Morgana's pale, cold face.

_**Gwaine's POV:**_

I woke to Morgana's cold face. was so drunk last night I was questioning if what I saw then was true. I'll have to find out later. By my judging it was around 18:00 and I could tell Morgana would want me to sing for my supper - Again. I already worked it out when I saw Morgana's presence here after I figured it out what time it was so I wasn't at all surprised when the witch explained it. However, I was very surprised and angry when she said I would have company...

_**Leon's**_** POV:**

I wasn't surprised when Morgana said Gwaine would have to sing for supper again. I found out he'd entertained Morgana like that once before when I was forced to listen to mindless chatter for about the 11th time when we were searching for Arthur and Merlin after the bandits attacked us at the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Though both me and Gwaine were shocked and furious when she announced Merlin would have to do it to. I mean Merlin couldn't even lift a sword properly without cutting himself! I demanded Morgana not to do this and offered to take the servant's place. Her only response was a nod to the guards and the next thing I knew Merlin and Gwaine were being dragged off. I knew Gwaine could look after himself in a fight but Merlin stood no chance so I swore if Merlin came back with injured or even never returned at all I would get some sort of revenge on all our behalf's... So that's what I did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! This was my first attempt at doing people's POV's so I hope I managed to pull it off! And yes I know about the Sailor song but I don't care about what time it was made I'm using it!**

**Now I'm giving away Giant chocolate bars to reviewers! Thanks guys Ace (Alice)**


	3. The fight and feelings

**Hey guys SO sorry about late updates! SATS again stupid Practice and Booster! Anyway It's over now :) so here's part 3. Alice xxx :**

* * *

It had been a week since they were forced to flee. The group had managed to meet up with some knights and civilians who had managed to escape too. Few reports and rumous had reached them of only a small bunch being held hostage ; the rest had been slaughtered for Morgana's pleasure. That thought sickened them all : Camelot's soldiers, knights and even some citizens being killed for entertainment...

Arthur had reconsidered the idea to go to Ealdor (after it was almost burnt to the ground last time - as Lancelot pointed out). They all hoped their friends were still alive. Well at least those 6. Slowly they were building the army that would win back Camelot ... they hoped. They knew that they'd have to pray, if they were lucky, that once they were triumphant they would find them - Alive...

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine were dragged to the throne room. Morgana was sitting proudly, her back straight and blood-red lips curved into a smile - she was going to enjoy this, she was sure. On her left stood Agravaine and her right : Mordred. The druid had his hands behind his back and he too had his lips curved as did Agravaine. He wore his usual black outfit with his ever-present cape. Agravaine too was in normal gear. His black, greasy, mile long hair was in it's natural place. His shadowed, leather gloves grasping his sword - _still too over protective _Merlin thought. Above those 3 there wasn't anyone else _that_ important. All the others were her men of warriors and sorcerers. Morgana stood up, even more joy spread across her in a flash. Gwaine could tell she was going to make that stupid, little speech once again -_ just for Merlin._

"So sir knight," Morgana began after finishing her speech, "and 'Pest', " she practically spat - Who could blame her? after all Merlin had condemned Morgouse to a slow and painful death thwarted her plans to talk over Camelot and forced her to live in a huffle (Just 3 of Merlin's many accomplishments) - "begin." Her grin widened as she chuckled. This seemed to be the signal for their 7 gigantic opponents to approach with swords and maces. Merlin panicked. He knew he'd have to use magic but how could he go undetected with this sort of crowd?

_'You managed to do it when you battled his 'royal pratness' with those maces'_ a voice reminded him in his head.

Merlin shook his head to remove the thought (although it was right, he had used magic in plain sight hundreds of time without getting caught). His action earned him a few glances, which were taken care of in the same way. He was too busy wiping his thoughts to notice one of his enemy's creeping up behind him...

Gwaine called him name. The warlock turned around but it was too late. The mace the traitor swung landed straight into his left leg's calf. He let an unearthly screech escape his lips. Merlin fell to the floor with a thud. The man raised the mace when a sword tor through his chest. He went down - dead. There the servant saw, Gwaine. He slid the sword out of his chest and then darted down next to him. He'd killed all the men...or so he'd thought. The one he'd knocked out earlier came round and reached for one of his fallen comrade's swords.

This time Merlin noticed :

"Gwaine! Behind you!" Merlin whispered, worry in his tone. The knight sprang up and reached for the sword he'd stolen off the same man when he was unconscious.

Their swords drawn. Gwaine knew he had to protect Merlin - his best, truest, first and loyalist friend, the reason his fate ever played out to lead him to Camelot. All of a sudden, the noble was knocked down. The survivor lifted his sword high preparing for the killing blow. Merlin had to help - he knew it. Gwaine had no way of blocking that blow, nor avoid it. Merlin was half way through a spell but when he was just about to save his friend, just before he finished the spell, just before his eyes flashed molten gold, he collapsed. His strength failed him consequently his friend would pay the price. Gwaine was strength, he was magic, courage was safe but strength wasn't. He was helpless so was his one of his closest and best pals. The warrior's weapon began it's decent...

* * *

**Ha! Does that make up for the long wait? I hope so. I'll post chap 4 ASAP. Also I don't care if people weren't killed, I'm using it! See you for now, Ace :)**


End file.
